


It wasn't steroids

by ifhesfrenchitssebastien



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, M/M, The Warblers - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Trans Sebastian Smythe, ftm!sebastian smythe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifhesfrenchitssebastien/pseuds/ifhesfrenchitssebastien
Summary: An emergency Warbler meeting has Sebastian explaining that what he injected wasn't steroids. It also has him questioning the intelligence of his fellow Warblers. But most importantly it brings him closer to Blaine, which is all he could ever ask for.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 53





	It wasn't steroids

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause the idea of the Warblers being so clueless kinda makes me laugh. This is like the first thing that I've wrote and I'm slightly worried cause english is not my first language but I hope you enjoy.

The library is peacefully quiet when Sebastian receives a frantic text from Hunter saying that there is an emergency Warblers meeting in the senior commons and that he needs to get his ass down there ASAP. The lack of eloquence and flourish that is usually present in Hunter’s text tells him that whatever the meeting is about it must be important. It’s slightly concerning and also slightly weird to see Hunter text like a normal teenager and not some facebook mom with one too many facelifts. 

Nevertheless, Sebastian puts his books and homework away neatly into his leather messenger bag, being mindful not to crimple papers that need to be handed in. Contrary to popular belief Sebastian is not a messy person, but in fact, likes things to be neat and in order.

He makes his way to the senior commons, down the grand spiral staircase, paying little attention to the decor and craftsmanship of the building, it’s novelty worn off with time. Sebastian opens the large oak doors to find roughly twenty pairs of eyes staring him down. Most of his peers look rather anxious and slightly angry and Hunter looks downright ready to murder the next person who pisses him off. He frowns slightly, tiring to recall anything that he’d recently done to be on the receiving end of such scrutiny. It’s then that he notices not only Dalton’s headmaster but also Blaine with his blonde friend from the New Directions and the military drop out slash teacher.

Dalton’s headmaster cuts through the tension by standing up.

“Now that everyone is here, I can tell you why I asked Mr.Clarington to call an emergency meeting. The New Directions, as well as Mr.Nixon, claim to have proof that you all cheated at sectionals and are using steroids--”

The room erupts in noise, the Warblers all denying that they used steroids and stating that it's all lies.

“That’s preposterous!” exclaims Hunter, cutting through the thick of the noise.

“Let me finish,” says the headmaster in a commanding voice which gets the attention of the room, “Now as I was saying, you have been accused of taking steroids, and we at Dalton take these accusations very seriously, but before we take this to another level I would like to give you the chance to explain yourselves. Is that understood?”

Every Warbler nods their head, patiently waiting for more information.

“Mr.Nixon claims to have seen Mr.Sterling injection something into Mr.Smythe’s leg,” the headmaster gives both Jeff and Sebastian a look, “Do you two have anything to say about that?”

Now both Jeff and Sebastian realize that this is indeed a very serious situation and that these accusations are not good for the Warblers, but once their eyes meet and they both clearly see that the other is barely containing their laughter, well they both lose their inhibition and double over laughing.

“What on earth is going on?” booms Meatbox’s voice, while the rest of the Warblers look on with a certain amount of both concern and anger.

Hunter marches his way over to Sebastian, pulling up his doubled-over form by his blazer lapels and looks him straight in the eye.

“Sebastian, I don’t know why your twisted mind finds this funny, but I swear to you if you don’t clear this up I’m goin--”

“Mr.Clarington that’s enough!” says the headmaster, being threatening enough to interrupt Hunter’s rant, but not enough to have him let go of his blazer.

“I’ll…” Sebastian wheezes, “I’ll explain… just give me a second,” says Sebastian while catching his breath, leaning heavily on Hunter.

Just as Sebastian is about to explain everything his eyes meet Jeff’s and they both explode into a fit of giggles. The rest of the Warblers are beyond exasperated by this point and just want one of the two idiots to explain themselves. There’s a chorus of complaints and swearing that follows and the headmaster quickly tells them all to quiet down.

“Ok, ok, I’m good now,” says Sebastian standing up straight, “Yes I’ll admit, Jeff did inject sometimes into my leg, but it wasn’t steroids. And I don’t understand how you would jump to that conclusion, I mean come on it’s pretty clear what I was taking.”

All the Warblers, as well as the intruders and the headmaster, were still staring at him as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Wait, you guys don’t know what I was taking?”

“No,” says Hunter quite loudly, “So if you don’t tell us this instant I might actually lose it.”

Sebastian frowns a little at that, quite confused about how they don’t know.

“It was testosterone.”

Hunter’s grip on Sebastian’s lapels loosens slightly, “Why are you on testosterone?”

Now Sebastian was really confused, but before he could say anything Jeff spoke his mind, “Wait, do you guys not know?”

“Not know what?” half the Warblers say in perfect unison.

“That I’m trans,” Sebastian says, finally making everyone understand.

~~~

When Trent had admitted that he had seen some of the Warblers use steroids, Blaine was excited about the prospect of being able to perform again but was also disappointed that his friends had resorted to using steroids to win the competition. Of course, they would be bringing their inevitable disqualification on themselves, but Blaine still felt slightly guilty for snitching on his friends, but he also wanted them to stop using steroids since it’s a harmful substance.

Now he stands in the senior commons, nostalgia rolling off of the walls in waves, memories of good laughs, pranks, and debauchery dance in his mind. 

Blaine, Sam, Finn, Trent, and the headmaster are antsy as they wait for the Warblers to arrive. Slowly but surely they all stumble in, most are quite cheery when they walk in but the scowl painted on the headmaster’s face kills the mood, though they still wave at him when they see him. And finally, Sebastian walks in looking as confused and as concerned as the rest.

Then the headmaster stands up and explains how they are being accused of cheating and using steroids, and how Trent saw Sebastian using. And for some odd reason, both Jeff and Sebastian find this hilarious. The two of them are doubled-over, laughing their asses off and none of the other Warblers seem to know what on earth is going on. Blaine is ashamed to admit it, but Sebastian looks quite adorable when laughing. The way his eyes crinkle up and how his smile pushed his cheeks up was endearing and a good look on him.

Hunter looks ready to murder both of them and storms over to Sebastian pulling him up by his blazer lapels and starts yelling. This sobers Sebastian up a bit, but as soon as he looks over at Jeff they both start up again.

And then finally, finally, Sebastian decides to explain, but no one seems to understand. Then he says something that nobody expects, the words “I’m trans”, ring in Blaine's ears.

Judging by the reaction of Sebastian's fellow Warblers, Blaine wasn’t the only one who didn’t know that Sebastian was trans. 

“You guys didn’t know?” says Sebastian disbelieve painted across his face.

“Uhhh no,” says Nick looking at the other Warbler with wide eyes.

“There’s literally a trans flag in our room,” says Jeff, who apparently knew this whole time.

“Yeah, but we just thought it was for like… solidarity,” interjects Thad and most of the Warblers nod in agreement.

“I knew, but I didn’t think to bring it up because like Jeff and Sebastian I thought you all knew,” says David, who clearly holds all of the Warblers sanity and thinking capability.

The headmaster walks into the middle of the room and claps his hands loudly to get everyone's attention, “Well I’m glad that we got that cleared up, now Mr.Anderson, Mr.Hudson, Mr.Evans, and Mr.Nixon I’m sure you’re satisfied with the knowledge that the Warblers are not, in fact, using steroids and that this has been all one big misunderstanding, but if not they can still get tested though I doubt that will be truly necessary.”

“Getting them tested won’t be necessary, we’re sorry for the misunderstanding,” says Blaine before Finn can say something that comes off as ignorant.

And with that, the three McKinley boys leave Dalton Academy.

~~~

Sebastian is alone, reading on his bed, his round silver-rimmed glasses perched on his nose, when he hears a knock on the door. He opens the door to find the one and only Blaine Anderson, looking as good as ever in a pair of bright yellow chinos and a navy cable knit sweater that’s tight enough to show off his arms.

Sebastian makes a show of checking him about before saying, “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Blaine turns his gaze downwards, cheeks heating up, “I wanted to apologize.”

“For what?” says Sebastian sidestepping to allow Blaine inside and then closes the door.

“For putting you on the spot like that. I got so excited about the prospect of performing again that I didn’t bring into account how it would affect you all. And I’m really happy to hear that you're not taking steroids, but you shouldn’t have been forced into the spotlight having to explain yourself,” says Blaine while awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, getting a little worked up.

“Hey it’s okay, I’m not mad. And yeah sure maybe it was slightly wrong making me explain stuff, but killer, you thought your friends were taking steroids. You couldn’t just stand there and not intervene.”

“I guess, but I’m still sorry.”

“And I accept your apology even if I think it’s unnecessary,” says Sebastian, “And about you not being able to perform, well the Warblers may have a solution.”

“What do you mean”, says Blaine getting slightly excited.

“Well the Warblers petitioned the show choir committee to get you guys reinstated for regionals because Hunter said and I quote ‘We need real competition’ and we’re currently waiting on one show choir to give use their okay before you guys would be allowed to perform at regionals.”

“You’re kidding?” says the black-haired boy practically jumping up and down.

“Dead serious, now come join me and we’ll watch a movie on my laptop together," says Sebastian while patting the space next to him in bed.

“As long as I get to pick it,” says Blaine while flashing the same smile that got Sebastian enamoured with him in the first place.

“Sure thing killer.”

~~~

They’re half-way through Mona Lisa Smile and Sebastian doesn’t have a clue about what’s going on in the movie. He’s too busy being distracted by the warm and fuzzy feeling flowing through him and the heat coming from the contact of Blaine’s shoulder, hip, and leg. Sebastian has spent more time staring at Blaine than his laptop screen, thinking about the lengths that he would go to just to see him happy.

Sometime during Sebastian’s train of thought, Blaine starts looking at Sebastian as well, and when the taller notices, the curly-haired boy quickly turns away. Sebastian can tell just by his reaction that Blaine has questions so he pauses the movie, which gets him protests from Blaine.

“I can tell you have questions, don’t be shy to ask.”

“I just… I don’t want to be invasive,” mumbles Blaine looking at his lap.

“Ask your questions and I promise if they get too invasive I’ll tell you,” says Sebastian while bumping his shoulder, “Plus I’m sure it’s nothing Jeff hasn’t asked… And I hope that they’re not as insane as some of his questions.”

Blaine laughs at that.

“When did you know?” asks Blaine sheepishly.

“When did I know I was trans? I think deep down I always knew, even as a little kid. I always wanted to be like the little boys in my neighbourhood playing catch with their dad and roughhousing, and I always hated it when my mother dressed me up and told me how to behave like a lady. But I told my parents when I was twelve that I was a boy and that I hated myself because I was born a girl. My parents took it kind of hard, but eventually, my dad accepted me, but my mother’s another story.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your mother, but I’m glad your dad is there for you.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, I’m better without her.”

“Do you ever plan on getting surgery?”

“I don’t need top surgery since my dad got me on puberty blockers pretty early before I started taking ‘T’, but I’ve considered bottom surgery but at the moment I’m not too sure about what I want to do.”

The rest of the night continues like this, Blaine asking questions and Sebastian being happy to answer. They eventually finish the movie, albeit it was one o’clock in the morning when they did.

~~~

After that night Blaine and Sebastian started hanging out again like old times until it wasn’t like old times. Until they started seeing each other every day. They would meet at the Lima Bean, the movie theatre, the old diner that had the best root beer floats, at school, until finally, it became something more. When Blaine finally forgave himself for cheating on Kurt and realized that his past relationship wasn’t good for him. And when Sebastian became more comfortable within himself, when he no longer felt the need to attack people with harsh words and stares because he felt insecure. They were good to each and they lifted each other up. And most importantly they were happy together.

They had both found what they had been searching for this whole time.


End file.
